Chapter 3 Secrets
Episode 10 In the Voronese Wilderness, Hills battle, there is a cabin that can be searched, however the searching character will get stabbed for 10 damage unless the button under a nearby barrel is pressed first. Once the cabin door is opened, a Pitchfork Hillman will emerge. There are logs that can be rolled downhill to deal 60 damage to anyone in their path. At the Stream battle, searching the bush in the middle of the map will yield the Prickly Britches, an accessory which raises AP by 2. Riding the raft provides a fine means of easily reaching it. Gilbrecht's house is full of questionable mechanisms. In the foyer, searching the middle painting will reveal a button that can be pressed to raise a platform that summons a Voronese Grenadier. The right painting requires that a bookshelf be tipped over to reach, and it hides a secret stash containing 240 and a Holy Beverage. The loose fence nearby can be shoved over to provide a means of reaching the lever for the stairs, but some corpses would have to be used to provide a proper way down. In the Laboratory, the switches on the right and middle operate the nearby elevators, and the switch on the wooden console deactivates the lower conveyor belts. Episode 11 During the brawl in Tevoran's Hideout, a section of the second floor will start to crack, and will eventually give out, damaging anyone standing on it at the time. A few secrets can be found in the Brothel Vestibule, but first you're going to need to swipe the keys from the cash register out front. They can be used to open the nearby lockbox and doors on the second floor. The chain next to doors B drops down the chandellier A: 500 , Itch Powder, and Emerian Vintage B: Bouncer C: Fat Patron The curtain on the left can be pulled aside to find a possibly sleeping person, move them aside and search their bed for a greasy 75 . In the next battle, all there is is a bunch of trollops and bouncers, unless that juicy steak on the table catches your eye. Eat it to gain increased attack power and the ability to throw Fat Patrons for a couple of turns. Episode 12 While you're fighting the spiders and cacti on the Niendan Mountain, boulders will periodically dislodge and roll down the slopes, damaging and pushing everyone out of their way. Episode 13 Boulders and plague corpses will rain down upon the map periodically. Anyone hit by a plague corpse will acquire the Contagion status, which inflicts 25 damage per turn and will be spread to adjacent units. It's very much possible that the corpses won't do anything, as they fall in the back half of the map, but throwing them can apply Contagion. When you're up against the forces of both Duriken and Fallon, you should know that none of them or their soldiers will grant any rewards when defeated, so run away! If you somehow dispose of whoever's left, you are granted with the same cutscene so there's no point! Episode 14 Underground, the primary thing which ought to catch your eye is the stash in the northmost corner. Within, you'll find the unique Drain Staff for Vera along with the fabled Grotto Merkin, an accessory which prevents hallucination, choking, poison, and constraint. Stalactites will fall periodically, causing 40 damage to anyone they happen to impale. A bit of warning rubble will fall, and you'd do well to heed it! During the battle at the steps of Vorona's palace, each door you see can be searched. The lowest yields the Shopkeeper, whose Confusing Tirade acts similarly to Tevoran's Enrage. Searching the second door from the bottom will grant you an Acolyte, who for all his faults serves as fine cannon fodder. At the topmost door, you'll meet the Streetwalker, who can both Beckon (draws enemies in like Zofia's Lewd Glance) and Grope (inflicts the Itch, similar to Tierva's trollops). Use them wisely, but recognize there's no penalty if they fall on the battlefield. The civilians will drop items when killed, and if it may interest you to murder them before defeating the Voronese soldiers, the Shopkeeper will drop 50 , the Acolyte will drop a Holy Beverage, and the Streetwalker has some Emerian Vintage. The Jhurukian Pure that the soldiers use isn't without it's side effects: After a turn or two they will Hallucinate, causing them to turn on their allies. Seems to act similar to Enrage. Category:Secrets